


Пять минут

by Nightblink



Category: In Time (2011), Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AU, F/M, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 14:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10924029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightblink/pseuds/Nightblink
Summary: Первый сигнал камни чудес дают за пять минут до того, как время на запястье закончится.





	Пять минут

**Author's Note:**

> \- В отличие от фильма, в фике время у людей начинает истекать с момента начала полового созревания, но взросление останавливается в 25.

Маринетт почти физически чувствовала, как цифры стремятся к нулю.

Она честно старалась забывать о времени, старалась сосредоточиться на победе над очередным злодеем — но тихий голос в её голове постоянно отсчитывал утекающие быстрее, чем песок сквозь пальцы, секунды.

И умножал их на три.

Когда Маринетт, дочь пекарей из восьмой зоны, впервые увидела свой таймер после перевоплощения, она вырвала сережки из ушей и забросила их в угол комнаты, не заботясь о боли в мочках. От тридцати часов едва оставалась половина.

Тикки висела рядом, сочувственно смотря на нее.

— Раньше такого не было, — сказала она, грустно шевеля усиками. Заметила недоуменный взгляд и добавила: — Когда люди не умели останавливать взросление и не использовали время в качестве валюты.

Маринетт пыталась глубоко дышать: она слышала, что так можно справиться с паническими атаками. Ей нужно было успокоиться, потому что когда сердце билось в горле, ноги подкашивались и в животе противно холодело, выслушивать объяснения квами было совсем невозможно.

Пятнадцать часов. Меньше суток.

— А потом оказалось, что… Трансформация теперь завязывается на таймере, — Тикки осторожно коснулась её правой мочки, Маринетт поморщилась, но тут же снова напомнила себе о дыхании.

Глубокий вдох. Медленный выдох.

Боль в ушах постепенно исчезала вместе с первым ужасом.

Когда же Тикки отлетела и начала рассказывать «расценки», Маринетт украдкой бросила взгляд в зеркало и увидела, что её уши снова как новенькие. Не считая, конечно, проколов под сережки.

Но следующие слова квами мигом заставили её отвлечься от собственного отражения.

Час — за трансформацию. Два часа — за счастливый талисман. Каждая минута в костюме считается за три.

— Зато после использования супер-способности трансформация раньше исчезала через пять минут, а теперь такого нет! — оптимистично сообщила Тикки, которая уже успела отыскать сережки и теперь ненавязчиво подкатывала их к Маринетт. Та сделала пару шагов назад, но потом, со вздохом, подняла их и убрала в шкатулку.

Снова посмотрела на запястье и пошевелила губами, считая.

Если она и Кот Нуар будут справляться со злодеями всего за полчаса, то это будет около пяти часов за трансформацию.

Простая математика, из-за которой она держалась несколько дней, прежде чем снова надеть сережки, и до сих пор иногда испытывала желание снять их и забыть обо всем.

И, как назло, злодеи появлялись не только в её зоне — а экспрессы тоже стоили времени. Оставалось лишь радоваться, что в Нью-Гринвиче, похоже, людям было не из-за чего расстраиваться или злиться. Маринетт не хотелось даже задумываться о том, откуда бы ей пришлось брать два месяца на оплату проезда, и это ведь даже не считая промежуточных барьеров!

Ей хватало того, что её время на неделю улетало с такой скоростью, что приходилось экономить на всем. Иногда она даже перехватывала несколько минут у знакомых и друзей, научившись не смущаться. Конечно, это было каплей в море, но все же лучше, чем ничего.

И уж точно лучше, чем сплошные нули на таймере, которые часто снились ей в кошмарах.

Алья несколько дней отказывалась с ней разговаривать после того, как Маринетт не удержалась и отправилась «играть» в единственном клубе их города. Там было жутко накурено, играла слишком громкая музыка и у нее с трудом получалось даже разглядеть собственное время на запястье. Вся глупость затеи стала ясна сразу же, когда Маринетт села за столик к долговязому парню, и его хватка оказалась неожиданно крепкой.

Неожиданно, но недостаточно.

У нее получилась забрать пару часов прежде, чем неизвестно откуда появившаяся Алья выдернула её из-за стола и залепила пощечину, от которой зазвенело в ушах.

Потом она узнала, что её еще на входе заметила Джулека, сразу же рассказавшая об этом Роуз, а там, по цепочке, информация дошла и до Альи.

После этого она, разумеется, там больше не появлялась. Да и первый страх постепенно прошел, захватив с собой ненормальное стремление забрать себе как можно больше времени.

Родители считали, что она попала в плохую компанию. Было сложно винить их в этом: когда дочь прибегает, едва дыша, и хватается за их запястья, а её таймер отсчитывает последний час, сложно не думать о чем-то… таком.

Маринетт выслушивала их лекции, не сводя взгляда с постепенно увеличивающихся цифр, пыталась отдышаться и даже не пыталась защищать свою честь.

Кот Нуар и правда был не самой лучшей компанией, если задуматься.

Неизвестно кто, обладающий силой разрушать, отпускающий не слишком забавные шутки и с замашками немного избалованного ребенка — в последнем Маринетт была уверена, потому что изредка замечала и пренебрежительные нотки в голосе, и то, насколько расслабленным, в отличие от нее, он выглядел во время битв. Наверняка ему не нужно было отсчитывать каждую секунду.

Но все равно… Все равно он ей нравился. Маринетт старалась игнорировать это чувство, особенно когда Кот начинал совсем уж ужасно флиртовать (видно же, что вряд ли он относился к этому серьезно!), и старалась убегать при первой попавшейся возможности. Влюбляться в партнера было глупо. Да, он был добрый, общительный, храбрый, самоотверженный… Маринетт могла долго перечислять его достоинства. Куда дольше, чем недостатки, если честно.

Но если Кот и правда был из зоны, близкой к Нью-Гринвичу, его ничем не могла заинтересовать такая обычная девушка, как Маринетт Дюпэн-Чэн, пусть она и умела превращаться в супергероиню.

Когда очередная злодейка превратилась в отчаянно рыдающую девушку, Ледибаг села рядом и привычно положила руку на её плечо, успокаивающе улыбаясь.

И замерла, увидев светящиеся зеленым цифры на коже.

Десять минут. У очередной жертвы акумы оставалось лишь десять минут, и все, что они сделали, будет бесполезно.

— Кот! — она повернула голову и тот оказался рядом. Ему хватило одного взгляда и он быстро осмотрелся, а потом без особых церемоний оторвал от юбки девушки длинный кусок ткани.

— Зажмурься, — прошипел Кот, завязывая её глаза и критически осматривая результат своих стараний. — И расслабься.

Леди, сначала растерявшаяся, улыбнулась и поднялась. У нее, по подсчетам, оставалось не так много времени, а нужно было еще добираться через пять зон.

— Мне пора, увидимся, — она махнула рукой и раскрутила йо-йо.

_Бип._

Её глаза расширились, в то время как Кот резко дернулся от этого звука, уставившись на сережки, в которых теперь было на одну точку меньше.

— Это?..

Тикки упоминала об этом. Отсчет её последних пяти минут, слабая помощь, потому что они не могли видеть свои таймеры из-за костюмов.

Слабая и крайне бесполезная, если вдуматься.

— Н-ничего особенного, не обращай внимания, — Ледибаг попятилась, пытаясь не дать панике пробраться в голос. У нее все под контролем, она может попробовать добежать до какого-нибудь… Какого-нибудь комиссионного магазина, у нее вроде был с собой браслет, за него можно получить пару часов, а потом…

— Леди, — Кот не сводил с нее внимательного взгляда.

— Помоги ей, я сама справлюсь, — она упрямо сжала губы, все еще медленно отступая. Сердце стучало неожиданно громко, и Ледибаг старалась не обращать на это внимание, потому что слишком уж оно напоминало часы.

Совсем как в одном из её кошмаров.

— Нет, не справишься. За пять минут ты даже никого найти не сможешь. Стой на месте.

Кот что-то отрывисто прошептал и его окутал зеленый, похожий на цвет таймера, свет. Светловолосый парень, оказавшийся на его месте, жестко схватил руку плачущей девушки.

Всхлипы стали затихать.

— У тебя есть неделя, постарайся больше так не тратиться, — улыбнулся он, и та неуверенно кивнула, не зная, в какую сторону поворачиваться. — Не снимай повязку, пока не разрешим. Леди, отзывай трансформацию.

Она помотала головой.

_Бип._

— Не упрямься.

Цифры, почти как песчинки, царапали кожу под костюмом, отсчитывая последние минуты её жизни. Ледибаг прикусила губу, рассматривая парня — Кота, — перед собой, и потом втянула воздух сквозь зубы.

Если она умрет, её трансформация все равно исчезнет, так смысл упрямиться?

— Тикки, отмена трансформации, — она закрыла глаза, чувствуя привычную теплую волну, и к её руке сразу же прижалась чужая.

Таймер запульсировал, набирая минуты.

Маринетт открыла глаза и почувствовала, как запылали от смущения щеки: Кот стоял слишком близко и не сводил с нее пристального взгляда.

Его улыбка всегда заставляла её смущенно отворачиваться, а без маски… Без маски это вообще было чем-то запрещенным, потому что в ней появлялась еще и нотка какой-то странной… наивности, что ли?

— Меня, кстати, зовут Адриан.

— Ма… Маринетт, — выдохнула она, смотря в его невыносимо зеленые глаза. Ей хотелось отвернуться, отойти хотя бы на шаг, но одновременно с этим она не могла себя заставить даже толком произнести что-то.

Вот поэтому она и твердила себе, что не стоит даже пытаться любить Кота.

— Эй, голубки, вам еще домой ехать, — проворчал голос над их головами. Маринетт моргнула, заставила себя поднять голову и уставилась на незнакомого квами, который висел над их головами. — И мне нужен сыр! Адриан, слышишь?

Адриан выпустил её руку и вздохнул, отцепляя квами от своих волос, за которые тот уже начал дергать.

— Это Плагг, — пояснил он, и бросил взгляд в сторону все еще сидящей на земле девушки. — Давай прогуляемся куда-нибудь? У тебя же есть… время, — Адриан усмехнулся, и Маринетт привычно закатила глаза и невольно посмотрела на таймер.

И замерла, приоткрыв рот.

Адриан ухватил её за правое запястье и потащил за собой в сторону виднеющихся зданий, под нытье Плагга и ворчание Тикки («Можешь хоть на секунду заткнуться и не думать о сыре, как вообще можно есть такое?»).

Маринетт едва переставляла ноги, все еще не в силах отвести взгляд от цифр. В какой-то момент Адриан остановился, огляделся и кивнул своим мыслям, поворачиваясь к ней.

Тикки, до этого сидевшая на плече Маринетт, бросила один-единственный взгляд на её лицо, взлетела в воздух и, ухватив Плагга за хвост, утащила его с головы Адриана, прерывая очередное требование сыра.

Маринетт сделала глубокий вдох.

— Ты сдурел, Кот? — поинтересовалась она, сунув руку с таймером почти ему в лицо, словно Адриан и понятия не имел, сколько ей отдал. — Какого черта?!

— Я дал тебе время на подумать, — протянул этот явно слишком богатый идиот, снова улыбнувшись, и Маринетт сощурила глаза.

— Подумать, — повторила она. Снова посмотрела на таймер и подняла брови: — Шесть лет на _подумать_?

— Осознать происходящее, — Адриан неловко потер шею и взъерошил волосы, смотря куда-то в сторону Плагга и Тикки, которые висели поодаль и о чем-то говорили. Она впервые видела его таким неуверенным. — Решить, что делать или как тебе мой… нормальный вид. Ну и может, раз уж мы больше не в костюмах, ты могла бы задержаться подольше и мы… Ну… Можем куда-нибудь сходить? Да и вообще, знаешь, когда каждая минута на счету, это мешает сосредо…

Маринетт не слушала. Ей, на самом деле, и не нужно было шесть лет, чтобы смириться с тем, что она хочет поцеловать Кота даже когда он без маски, решить, что в гробу она видела все свои страхи, и сделать шаг вперед, касаясь своими губами его.

Судя по таймеру, на это потребовалось всего пять минут.


End file.
